


Salem Center Academy 15 - Absolution

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana is visited by two Avengers seeking her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 15 - Absolution

Scene: A two lane road leading from Portland to Salem Center - Time: NOW

A nondescript sedan is traveling the quiet road along the great empty space between the cities. Carol Danvers stares out the window at the endless line of conifers rolling past. She sighs and turns to her colleague, Steve Rogers, who is driving.

Danvers: I think you should let me approach her first, Steve.

Rogers: If that's what you'd like. 

Danvers: I've been thinking about this all night. Two of Illyana's colleagues and two of her students burned to death, right before her eyes. And we were responsible. And before you say it, yes, I know - it was an accident.

Rogers: It was tragic. But we can't undo it, Carol.

Danvers: Illyana would have every reason in the world to lash out at us.

Rogers: Is that what you're expecting?

Danvers: If she had any intent of seeking revenge, I think she would have done it by now.

Rogers: She doesn't strike me as the forgiving type. 

Danvers: Maybe not. But she's hardly been heard from - except on those occasions when she's saving the world. 

Rogers: So, what are you thinking?

Danvers: I've been trying to put myself in her place. What would I do? If that had happened to me, I'd be so furious I wouldn't be able to see straight. And I would certainly be looking to make somebody pay. A simple apology isn't going to cut it here, Steve.

Rogers: Then what will?

Danvers: An act of remorse. [she sighs again] Four people dead, and not one person, not one government official at any level, offered the slightest condolence. And from us, no admission of responsibility. And the media - they're just ghoulish. [she shudders involuntarily] They make it sound like something wonderful happened.

Rogers: It's been overblown, I agree.

Danvers: How do you think she must feel, when she sees news reports like that? Her friends have been killed, two of them just kids, and the pundits are knocking each other down to piss on their graves. It's revolting.

Rogers: So, what's the plan?

Danvers: Let me talk to her first. I'm willing to express remorse for what happened. Maybe she'll hear it from me. 

Rogers: And then what?

Danvers: I'll beg her forgiveness. And don't give me that look, Steve. She's no more a terrorist than you or I. 

Rogers: The government disagrees with you. 

Danvers: Well, the government's wrong.

Rogers: I'M not disagreeing with you, Carol.

Danvers [smiling mirthlessly]: Well, thanks for that. This is as delicate a mission as we've ever handled, Steve. We blow this, and we can kiss any help from Illyana Rasputin goodbye. 

Rogers: I'll follow your lead, Carol, if you think you have the best shot.

Danvers: If she'll listen to me, then you can make your presentation. I'm really not sure we should even think about making a pitch for aid today. 

Rogers: We can't afford not to. 

Danvers [sighing again]: I know. That's what grates me.

Their conversation is interrupted by a video call on Carol's phone. She places the phone in the holder on the dash, to allow Steve to listen into the conversation. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives appears on the screen.

Danvers: Danvers here, go ahead.

Operative: Colonel Danvers, sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know - our office was just informed that an attempt was made by local military and police to arrest Illyana Rasputin on Saturday night.

Danvers: WHAT?!

Operative: Apparently FDO Harris, most recently under Director Hill, got approval from some top brass at the Pentagon to authorize a military strike on a terrorist target, which we've just confirmed was Rasputin.

Danvers: God DAMN it!

Operative: I'm sorry, Colonel. We just heard about this ourselves. 

Rogers: Is Rasputin in custody?

Operative: My understanding is she's not, sir. We don't know what happened to other S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives or local law enforcement who were supposed to be involved in the operation - they claim to have no knowledge of the event - but we did hear from a Captain Vasquez, USMC, who says he and his troops were part of the operation, and they were transported to the island of Oahu in Hawaii, apparently by Miss Rasputin. He says that his men were - and I'm quoting him here - "told to enjoy a nice, long vacation".

Rogers: Is that all?

Operative: Captain Vasquez says he was asked to deliver a message to whoever sent his team, from Miss Rasputin, and - again I'm quoting here - "I'll talk to anyone who isn't waving a gun at my children." 

Rogers: All right, Commander. Thank you for the update. We'll take it from here.

Operative: Very good, sir. 

The video call ends, and Carol Danvers is literally shaking with anger. 

Rogers: We haven't lost yet, Carol. At least she didn't say, "Step on my front lawn and I'll kill you."

Danvers: Steve, pull over. I need to HIT something.

The scene shifts to downtown Salem Center, where Sergei Philinov has just entered his office. He puts his papers down on his desk and sets some coffee to brew. A young man in a suit and tie enters the office with a small attache case. 

Sergei: Hey, Bill. What brings you down here this morning? I wasn't expecting you until after lunch.

Bill: Sergei. Sorry to drop by so early, but I thought you'd want to see this for yourself. 

He opens his case and starts looking through the papers. 

Bill: Remember that old hotel up on Rosewood Lane? The paperwork came back on it.

Sergei [frowning]: What, on the sale of the property? What could be wrong? That was an outright purchase.

Bill: No, no, nothing wrong with the property sale. It's for the business papers for the school that were filed along with it. They've been rejected.

Sergei: Rejected? Why?

Bill: Sergei - the principal signer on the business - the woman you've been dating - she's on the OFAC list.

Sergei: She's WHAT?

Bill: Read it for yourself. [hands him the paper] God knows I wanted to be the last person to give you this. But you needed to know.

Sergei [reading over the document]: I - can't believe I'm seeing this.

Bill: I'm sorry, man. Look. I know this is a bombshell to drop on you. But you probably should make an appointment to see the Attorney General - or somebody.

Sergei sits in his chair, still looking at the paper, completely dumbfounded.

Sergei: How did this get missed?

Bill: No idea. You won't be held liable for the property filings, only because some realtor in Bozeman initiated the sale of the property. And the underwriters should have put eyes on paper for any new business before approving it. Lucky for you, you were just supposed to collect the signatures. Still, you're gonna want to check all your documents, because this one could blow up in your face.

Sergei: There has to be some kind of mistake. I mean, whatever else Illyana may be, she's no terrorist. 

Bill: I hope it is a mistake. Because heads could roll for this. Just make sure one of them isn't yours. I'm sorry, Sergei. 

Bill exits the office, to leave Sergei to ponder what he's read. Still not willing to believe it, Sergei takes out his laptop, and begins to search for anything under Illyana Rasputin's name. 

What he finds next shocks him even more - not the least of which is the news video footage of Illyana and her students, first in Los Angeles, then in Seattle - and as Sergei reviews what he sees, there is no doubt. The woman in the videos is unmistakably Illyana Rasputin. And then he finds older reports, from Dallas, from Ann Arbor, from the city of Gold Coast in Australia.

He leans back in his chair, utterly overwhelmed.

Sergei: My God.

Meanwhile, at the Salem Center Academy, the object of Sergei's concern - Illyana Rasputin - is finishing up her morning lecture, in the large living room that doubles as the school classroom. Lounging informally in a rough semi-circle of couches and upholstered chairs around her are Illyana's students: David Bond, Eva Bell, Fabio Medina, Christopher Muse, and sisters Irma and Phoebe Frost.

Illyana: Okay, everyone, I think two hours of history is more than enough. Let's take a break for lunch, and then we'll do powers training on the hilltop this afternoon. So I hereby say the magic words: class dismissed!

The students gather their notebooks reluctantly. Illyana eyes them with some surprise. 

Illyana: Come on, you guys, my lecture couldn't have been that riveting.

Eva: Actually, they are, professor.

Irma: We love to hear the stories. 

Christopher: Seriously, prof. Makes me wish I had a super-power, so I could go out and dust some bad guys. 

Fabio [to Christopher]: You already have a super-power.

Christopher: Yeah, but not like those guys. They could throw down. 

Illyana [smiling]: Trust me, Christopher, your power is pretty awesome. There's so much good you can do with yours - a lot of heroes would really envy you. 

David: All right, you guys, if any of you want to be heroes, you can help me make up lunch. 

Eva [taking Fabio's arm]: Fabio and I will help. 

Fabio: We will?

Eva: Oh, yah we will. Come on, East L.A.

The students begin to gravitate towards the stairs to put their notebooks away, or to the kitchen. Phoebe stays behind. 

Phoebe: Mom, at some point, you're going to start showing up in the stories, aren't you?

Illyana regards her adopted daughter with some care.

Phoebe: I mean, you're part of the Xavier history too, right?

Illyana sits on the couch and Phoebe joins her. 

Illyana: Well, at the point we're up to in the class, I'm already there at the Xavier school, yes. With my big brother Piotr. But I was just a little girl then, barely six years old. I wasn't really involved in what was going on - yet. At that point in time, Katya - Professor Pryde - would read me stories every night at bedtime. 

Phoebe: But - you're the same age as Professor Pryde - aren't you?

Illyana [smiling]: We'll get to that. 

Phoebe: Mom, I know you don't like to talk about yourself. But - 

Illyana: Hush! I'm working on it, Phoebe, I promise. You'll get plenty of stories about both your moms.

Phoebe [grinning]: Good. Irma and I wanted to ask you something about training this afternoon.

Illyana: Sure, what's on your mind?

Phoebe: Irma and I were thinking we might try to see if we could practice David's Aikido training - in our heads. 

Illyana: What, you mean, fight each other? Using telepathy?

Phoebe: Yeah. If we ever come up against another telepath, we'd like to be able to defend ourselves - and you guys. 

Illyana: Are you okay with that? 

Phoebe: Irma and I talked about it for a long time. I don't like to fight, and I especially don't like the idea of fighting my sister. 

Illyana [smiling]: No sibling rivalry to goad you on?

Phoebe [making a face]: Celeste loved that sort of stuff. But Irma and I don't. Especially now, since all we have is each other. But we need to practice, and it's not like we have any other telepaths to practice with. We were wondering if we could mind link with you, or David, and let one of you referee us while we fight. [she smiles] Irma says I can stop being the baby sister, if I can beat her. She's trying to encourage me.

Illyana: Sounds to me like it might be worth a try. 

Phoebe: I think I could try it, if you and David are there too. 

Illyana: Then we'll be there. 

Phoebe [hugging her]: Thanks, mom. 

Illyana: Okay, sweetie. Now let's go get something to eat. 

As they get up, the doorbell rings. Illyana walks to the front door and opens it. 

Phoebe: Mom, WAIT - !

Illyana is startled to see Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers, both out of uniform in civilian clothing, standing on her front porch. In an instant, Illyana transforms herself into her Magik outfit and has a ball of flame burning in each hand.

Illyana: NO! NO! Not AGAIN! What does it take to get RID of you people?!

She hurls the fireballs, and Rogers and Danvers hit the deck. The fireballs explode only scant inches away from their targets. 

Rogers [holding up his hands]: Illyana, please. We're only here to talk. 

Danvers [struggling to her feet]: We're not here for you. We're not here for your children. 

Hearing the commotion, all the students run to the front door to see what the trouble is. 

Phoebe [taking Illyana's arm]: Mom. Mom. It's okay. They're not here to arrest us. 

Illyana stares coldly at her unwanted visitors, trembling with rage. 

Danvers: Illyana, I promise, we only want to talk. 

Phoebe: Mom, it's okay. They've come to apologize. 

After a long moment, Illyana snuffs out the remaining fireball she has waiting in one hand. Carol Danvers heaves a sigh of relief. Steve Rogers gets to his feet. Eva Bell draws in a sharp breath.

Eva: That isn't - !

Fabio: Yup, that's him. He's out of uniform, but that's Captain America.

Eva: Wow. He's even hotter without the uniform. 

Christopher: You're drooling, tick-tock girl.

David [to Illyana]: Do we stand down, boss?

Phoebe [tugging gently on her mother's arm]: It's okay, mom. They just want to say they're sorry, and then they'll leave. They're not here to make trouble for us. 

Illyana recovers herself with a visible effort, then she looks down into her daughter's frightened face. She does her best to give her a reassuring smile. 

David: Boss?

Illyana sighs, releasing her tension.

Illyana: Yes, David, stand down. 

All the students heave a sigh of relief, but no one moves. 

Danvers [lowering her hands]: Thank you, Illyana.

Illyana [still not taking her eye off her visitors]: David, I want you to take the other students, get in the van, and take them into Salem Center for lunch today. I need to have some private time alone with our . . . guests.

David: Boss, are you sure you want to -

Illyana: Rule one, David.

David: Yes, ma'am. All right, everyone, you heard the professor. Pile into the van. I'll get the keys and be right out. 

Christopher: David - 

David: No arguments from anyone. Let's move, people.

Very reluctantly, the students do as they're told. Only after the van pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road does Illyana relax her stance. 

Danvers: Illyana, we only just heard about what happened on Saturday. We're here to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. 

Illyana's only response is a cold glare.

Danvers: May we come inside and talk - please?

Clearly thinking ill of the idea, Illyana turns her back and goes inside, leaving the front door standing open. Carol and Steve exchange apprehensive glances with one another, then, with some reluctance, they enter the building. 

Illyana invites them to sit by waving a hand in the general direction of the living room. After hesitating a moment, Carol sits on the sofa, and Steve settles himself into one of the upholstered chairs. 

Danvers: Illyana, let me begin by saying, how truly sorry we are - 

Illyana: Cut the crap. You're not sorry. Or maybe you're only sorry you didn't finish the job.

Rogers: The mission was to arrest Scott Summers and Emma Frost. There was no kill order, Illyana. You have to believe us, what happened was a tragic accident. 

Illyana: I don't believe you.

Danvers: I can't imagine how much you must hate us right now.

Illyana: You're right, Carol. You can't. 

Danvers: We didn't come here today to torment you further. We came here to set things right.

Illyana: Set things right. [she barks a sharp, bitter laugh] I have two teenaged girls I just adopted, because their mother and their oldest sister are no longer around to care for them. 

Danvers: You adopted the Frost girls? That's wonderful - 

Illyana: No, that's horrific. And you know why? They had to turn to me, because their mother is dead. Emma Frost was murdered. Scott Summers was murdered. Celeste Frost and Benjamin Deeds were just children. And you people MURDERED them. 

Carol looks over at Steve in dismay.

Rogers: Illyana, we're here because we need your help.

Illyana: My help?

Rogers: That monster that you fought in Seattle - he was just the vanguard. More are on their way. Maybe a lot more. 

Illyana: So that's it. You're here because there's something out there that frightens you even more than people like me. 

Her smile is so bitter, so full of hate, that Carol can barely stand to look at it. 

Rogers: Illyana, these things are going to threaten innocent people all around the world -

Illyana: Let them. I don't care. I really don't. 

Danvers: Then don't help for their sake. Do it for the sake of your own children. They're threatened, too. 

Illyana: Don't you get it? You can ask for whatever you want, and it won't make any difference. Not to me. You're not the heroes here. You're the bad guys. And you won. You won . . . 

Illyana's mask of rage begins to crack, and her chin quivers with overwhelming grief. 

Danvers [coming to a decision]: Steve, step outside for a minute.

Rogers: Carol?

Danvers: Step outside. 

After hesitating a moment, Steve Rogers gets up, crosses the lobby and out to the front porch, closing the door behind him. 

Danvers: Illyana, sit with me. Please. 

Trembling with barely controlled emotion, Illyana sits beside Carol on the couch. 

Danvers: Illyana, if there was any way I could change what happened, I would. 

Illyana [her voice broken]: You can't fix this, Carol. Do you know what I see? Do you know what I deal with, every day? Emma will never see her daughters grow up. She'll never get to see her grandchildren. When Irma and Phoebe grow older, and want to get married, their mother won't be there to help them with their dresses on their wedding day. And they won't have their oldest sister Celeste to be their maid of honor. I am never going to see my friends again. I'll never hear their voices, share a laugh with them, hug them, tease them or even argue with them . . . What could you possibly offer me - what could you offer THEM - that could even begin to make up for that?

Danvers: Illyana, if I thought it would set things right, I would let you end my life, in exchange for theirs. 

Illyana laughs bitterly, tears in her eyes. 

Danvers: But I think you and I both know that won't solve anything. So I'm going to do the only other thing I can do. 

Carol gets up off the couch, and settles on the floor on her knees, next to Illyana. She takes Illyana's hand and places it over her heart, clasping it tightly. 

Danvers: Illyana, from this day forward, I pledge myself and my service to you. My life, my power, all that I am is yours to command. 

She pulls out a pocket knife with her free hand. 

Danvers: I know that you appreciate the solemnity of the blood oath. So I offer mine. 

Taking the knife, she cuts deeply into her palm, and lets the blood run down her fingers. She offers Illyana her hand.

Danvers: Whenever you need help with anything at all, call for me, and I will be there. If you need a soldier to stand beside you in battle, I will fight at your side. Whatever it is you wish me to do, I will do for you, for the rest of my life. Because I have wronged you. And there is no other way I can put this right.

Illyana: Even if it goes against your precious Avengers?

Danvers: Even if goes against them. Or the United States government, or the world. I belong to you now, and my life is yours to command. Because I have done something unforgivable. I have taken your family away from you. And I am asking you, I am begging you, somehow, to find it in your heart to forgive me. Forgive me, Illyana, please. Forgive all of us.

Illyana regards Carol critically for a long moment, then takes the knife and cuts her own palm, clasping Carol's bleeding hand in hers. Huge tears stream down Illyana's cheeks, and Carol begins to weep as well. 

Danvers: Illyana, I am so sorry. I am so very, very sorry. 

Illyana begins to cry then, heaving out great, heartbroken sobs that cause her whole body to shake violently. Carol gathers her into her arms, and the women cling to each other, weeping. 

It is several minutes before Illyana's paroxysm of grief passes. When calm finally descends, Illyana huffs out short, stacattoed breaths, her head inclined against Carol's, their hands clasped together and a small pool of blood and tears trickling into each of their laps. 

Danvers: Steve and I didn't come empty handed. We have a gift for you, Illyana. 

She gets up from the couch, and goes to the door. 

Danvers: Steve? You can come in now. 

Steve notes the blood trickling down Carol's arm, and splattered on her skirt, but he says nothing. He comes back inside. 

Danvers: Go ahead, Steve.

Steve Rogers pulls out a small rolled up tube he has been carrying from a clip on his belt. He uncaps one end and gently tugs out a roll of paper. 

Rogers [handing the parchment to Illyana]: This is for you.

Illyana [wiping the tears away with her uninjured hand]: What is it?

Danvers: A presidential pardon. 

Rogers: There's a technicality here. It's not a true pardon in the strictest sense - you haven't actually been convicted of any crime in a Federal court - but - this document does excuse you from all further warrants for your arrest. It's basically an executive order from the office of the President, granting you and your children immunity from arrest and prosecution. From this day forth, you are no longer a criminal in the eyes of the law, or a terrorist in the eyes of the federal government. Your record is expunged. Your name has been removed from the OFAC list. Your citizenship has been reinstated. 

Danvers: No one is allowed to come after you or your children again, Illyana. Not the government, not S.H.I.E.L.D., not the police, not anyone. Your slate is now clean. 

Rogers: That's for anything you may have done in the past, of course. What happens in the future is up to you. 

Danvers: You can raise your children here, without fear, in peace and safety. 

Illyana looks up at them both, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. 

Danvers: And if anyone is ever stupid enough to think otherwise, that's when you call me. 

Illyana gets up from the couch. She walks over to Carol.

Illyana: Give me your hand. 

Carol offers her injured hand to Illyana. Illyana takes it, and casts a quick healing spell. The ugly gash vanishes. She heals her own wound at the same time. 

Illyana: Thank you.

She hugs Carol tightly.

Illyana: For saying you're sorry. And meaning it. 

Danvers: I meant everything I said to you, Illyana.

Illyana: I know. [she releases Carol, reluctantly] There might come a day when my children are in danger, and I might need to call in a favor. 

Danvers: I will be there. 

Illyana: I know you will. 

Impulsively, Illyana hugs Steve Rogers as well. 

Illyana: When you guys decide to have your war council against the bug eyed monsters from outer space, call me. 

Rogers: We will. Thank you, Illyana. 

Illyana helps Carol clean up her outfit, then walks both of her guests to their car. Illyana exchanges one last hug with Carol before they get into the car and drive away.

They drive in silence for a time. 

Rogers: Whatever you said to her back there . . . thank you.

Danvers: I did what I had to.

Rogers: And what did you do?

Danvers: I pledged my life and my service to Illyana Rasputin. Forevermore.

Steve Rogers raises an eyebrow.

Rogers: You didn't mean it, of course.

Danvers: Of course I did. I'm a woman of my word, Steve. From now on, if Illyana Rasputin asks me to do something, I'm going to do it. 

Rogers: No matter what it is?

Danvers: No matter what it is.

Rogers: Why would you do that?

Danvers: It was . . . an act of remorse. 

Illyana is standing in the lobby of the school, staring at the paper in her hand, trying to even begin to sort out the surreal events of the afternoon. Her reverie is startled as the phone rings. Still bemused, she picks up the receiver. 

Illyana: Salem Center Academy.

Sergei: Illyana - its Sergei.

Illyana: Sergei. Hi. 

Sergei: I'm sorry to call you during class, but I have to see you right away. Something very important has come up. 

Something in his tone suggests the matter is gravely urgent. Illyana closes her eyes for a moment. 

Illyana: Are you in your office now?

Sergei: Yes - 

Illyana: Wait right there. I'll be with you in two minutes. 

Illyana hangs up the phone, hurries into the guest bathroom and surveys her appearance in the mirror. She is dismayed to see her eyes are red and puffy from weeping, she's spattered with blood and her hair is everywhere. Sighing in despair, she casts a quick glamour to comb her hair into submission, remove the worst traces of grief from her face and change from her Magik outfit to a set of presentable street clothes. She goes back into the classroom, takes up the marker and writes on the whiteboard: "Gone to town, everything ok, back in time for dinner - BEHAVE!" - which she underscores with two bold strokes. Then she summons a teleport disc, steps on it, and vanishes. She appears a moment later just outside Sergei's office. Taking a deep breath, she goes inside. Sergei looks up as she comes in. 

Sergei: Illyana! How on earth did you - 

Illyana runs into his arms and hugs him tightly, barely able to keep herself from another crying jag. After recovering from his shock, Sergei embraces her with a comforting hug.

Sergei: Are you all right?

Illyana: No. 

Sergei: How can I help you?

Illyana: I need to ask a favor. 

Sergei: Name it. 

Illyana: I would like for you to have lunch with me. 

Sergei [bemused]: Is that all?

Illyana: No. Actually, I would like to take up most of your afternoon, Sergei. Because over lunch, I need to tell you - well, I need to tell you everything. And - at the end of lunch - if you're still speaking to me - then I want to take you home, to meet my students. 

She kisses him. 

Sergei: Does this mean you are finally going to confess to being a superhero?

Illyana: No. It means I'm going to confess to being a demon sorceress from Hell. It's my students who are the superheroes. [Sergei raises an eyebrow] I think it's only fair to warn you, this conversation could get a little, uhh, interesting.

Sergei [grinning]: That's all right. I like interesting conversations. 

Illyana [kissing him again]: I think I'm in love with you, Sergei Philinov.

Sergei: I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Illyana Rasputin.

Arm in arm, they walk out the door. 

The scene shifts to 2:30 AM of the following day. Illyana Rasputin is sitting in her living room with a mug of chamomile tea. No nightmares woke her this night, but she awoke feeling restive, and came downstairs to let her mind sort itself out. As she sips her tea, she becomes aware that Emma Frost is sitting beside her on the couch.

Illyana: Please tell me you don't hate me.

Emma: Why would I hate you?

Illyana: Because I forgave the people who murdered you today. 

Emma: Is that a bad thing?

Illyana: They left your daughters without their mother and oldest sister. And I basically just gave them a free pass.

Emma: Didn't they do the same for you?

Illyana: I just have no idea any more, if I'm doing the right thing about - anything. I love these kids so much. Sometimes it's just hard to see what I need to see. 

Emma merely smiles.

Illyana: I'm going to take care of them, Emma. Or do my best trying. I won't do as good a job as you would. But I'm going to do everything I can to help them. You have such lovely, beautiful daughters, Emma. I wish you could see them now. They are so amazing. They miss you so much. Almost as much as I do.

Emma: I miss you, too. I'm glad you love them. 

Illyana: I do. 

Emma: Then I can ask no more.

Emma leans in to give her friend a farewell kiss. Illyana closes her eyes, and for a moment, she can almost feel the light pressure of Emma's lips against her cheek. Then Illyana opens her eyes, and she is sitting alone once again. She smiles sadly.

Illyana: Goodbye, Emma. 

The following morning finds David, Fabio and Christopher in the front yard, just at the edge of the driveway, setting up two postholes, and setting two beams of pressure-treated lumber into concrete roughly four feet apart. Beside them is a large, flat, oval object, covered with burlap. Illyana comes out onto the front porch, mug of tea in her hand, and frowning in puzzlement, walks down the driveway to see what is going on.

David [greeting Illyana as she comes up]: Morning, boss.

Illyana: Good morning, boys. What's all this?

Fabio: We have a little surprise for you.

Christopher: Actually, it's David's surprise. Goldballs and me are just the hired help.

Illyana: A surprise?

David [suddenly feeling awkward]: Yeah. I've actually been working on this for a while. Since you sent us into town yesterday, I had an excuse to pick up the finished work. 

Fabio and Christopher each take an end of the object, whose size and shape suggest a small tabletop. David removes the burlap. Underneath is an oval, hand-painted, raised-letter sign, bearing the inscription "Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - established 2015". Illyana draws in a sharp breath.

David: Aimee - she's the gal I met at the iron workings through the hardware supply store - helped me with this. I gave her the designs, and she and her buddies helped produce the final version. 

Christopher: She's your girlfriend, right?

David [grinning]: Working on it. 

Fabio: So, what do you think, professor?

Illyana: I'm - overwhelmed.

David [quietly]: I just felt - we all felt - now that the school is officially open for business . . . it's time for us to hang out our shingle, boss. 

He grins at Illyana, and after a moment, Illyana rewards him with her warmest smile. 

Illyana: Yes, you're right, David. It's a lovely sign. Thank you. All of you. 

After lingering a moment to marvel over the sign, and ponder its implications, Illyana walks back up to the house. Phoebe is there to meet her on the front porch, grinning with delight.

Phoebe: Good morning, mom.

Illyana: Good morning, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Do you like the sign?

Illyana: I love it. 

Phoebe [taking her mother's arm]: Good. I have a question for you.

Illyana: Sure, sweetie, what is it?

Phoebe: Well, now that we met Sergei - Mr. Philinov - yesterday . . . you're still planning to have him spend some time over here, right? [shyly] I mean, he's gonna spend the night.

Illyana [hesitantly]: Yes . . . you are okay with that, aren't you?

Phoebe: Yeah! Sure! It's just . . . now that your boyfriend will be coming over sometimes, I was just wondering if . . . well . . . 

Illyana: Spit it out, Phoebe.

They sit in the wooden rocker on the front porch. Phoebe takes a deep breath, then pops her question.

Phoebe: Would you mind if I invited a boy over?

Seeing Illyana's appalled expression, Phoebe adds quickly:

Phoebe: I didn't mean, to spend the night, mom.

Illyana: Oh. 

Phoebe: It's just - I met this boy in Salem Center - I really like him, and I'd - like to bring him over here to the school one afternoon. If that's okay with you.

Illyana [still appalled]: You met a boy?

Phoebe: Well, yeah. We all did. All the students, I mean. We were having lunch at Nina's one Saturday, and we met some of the local kids. One of them is really nice, and we've seen him a couple of times . . . 

Illyana: What's his name?

Phoebe: Doug. Doug Ramsey.

Illyana: Huh! There's a small world for you.

Phoebe: What's that, mom?

Illyana [smiling]: I knew a Doug Ramsey once. When I was about your age, in fact. I actually had kind of a crush on him - but I never told him that. 

Phoebe: Really.

Illyana: Yup.

Phoebe: Do you want to see what he looks like? My Doug.

Illyana: Sure.

Phoebe takes her mother's free hand, clasping it in hers and closes her eyes, searching for a specific memory in her mind. When she finds the image, she isolates it, and projects it so Illyana can see it. Illyana's reaction is one of horrified shock. She sets her mug of tea on the table next to the rocker, fairly shaken.

Illyana: Oh, my God.

Phoebe: Mom, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost. 

Illyana: I think maybe I have done. I know this boy.

Phoebe: You KNOW him?

Illyana: This isn't possible.

Phoebe: What isn't possible, mom? I don't understand. 

Illyana: Hang on. Let me find a memory for you.

Illyana closes her eyes, and concentrates. She searches her mind, and after a moment she finds a particular memory from a day in her youth, on a sun-soaked island in the Mediterranean called Kirinos.

Illyana: Okay, Phoebe, I have a picture in my memory. Can you see it?

Phoebe concentrates and she is able to see the image. It is from a time when Illyana was as young as Phoebe is now, and Illyana is enjoying a relaxing afternoon on the beach with her friends and classmates, Dani, Rahne, Sam, Amara, Warlock, Roberto - and a tow-headed blonde boy named Doug Ramsey. Phoebe's eyes open wide in disbelief.

Phoebe [breathing in sharply]: Mom - your Doug, my Doug - they could be twins.

Illyana: Not just twins, Phoebe. They are exactly alike.

Phoebe: How is this possible?

Illyana: I don't know, sweetie. 

Phoebe: In your memory, your Doug is the same age as my Doug. It's not possible that maybe - could he be the same person? I know it sounds stupid, but - maybe he never aged, or he was thrown back in time, or something?

Illyana: No, Phoebe. It isn't possible.

Phoebe: Why not?

Illyana: Because the Doug Ramsey that I knew has been dead for years!


End file.
